Manekin
by ookami-yan
Summary: "Cinta itu buta. Segelintir orang meyakini hal itu. Dan aku mungkin salah satunya."/ Crackpair/ ONESHOT/ [Request-nya Mell Hinaga Kuran]


**Disclaimer**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Manekin © ookami

* * *

 _ **Warning!**_ AU—Crackpair. Standard applied

[Toneri x Hinata]

[oneshot tanpa prekuel dan sekuel]

.

.

.

Cinta itu buta. Segelintir orang meyakini hal itu. Dan aku mungkin salah satunya.

Omong kosong bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Hanya makhluk-makhluk pengecut yang meyakini hal itu. Mereka terpaksa melakoninya karena keinginan yang tak terbalas. Berusaha bersikap tegar lalu berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa setelahnya. Bunuh diri? Depresi? Menggelikan!

Cinta sejati itu harus yang seperti ini. Seperti yang kulakukan. Mati-matian, mempertahankan perempuan yang kuinginkan. Dan dengan cara apa pun!

Perkara perasaan itu terbalas atau tidak, itu masalah belakangan. Hati itu fleksibel. Cinta bisa ditanam. Disemai dan perlahan diusahakan untuk tumbuh. Benar, kan?

 _So_ , jangan protes kalau pun sekarang aku membayar mahal si _nerd_ Kabuto untuk memberiku barang ilegalnya demi memiliki yang satu ini.

"Cara kerjanya bagaimana?"

Pria berkacamata di depanku hanya menaikkan alis sambil menyeringai. "Tidak ada cara kerja. Sesukamu saja."

Kegilaan pria ini memang bukan isapan jempol belaka meski kejeniusannya juga mengiringi. Dan aku belajar untuk mengartikan seringainya sebagai sesuatu yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, tidak boleh dianggap remeh. "Efek samping?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tergantung bagaimana kau memberi _treatment_ padanya."

Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku akan melenyapkan lab serta dirimu sekalian kalau ini tidak memuaskan." Kabuto masih memasang seringainya dan aku muak melihat itu.

"Kapan aku gagal dalam melakukan hal macam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. "Aku malah ingin sekali berterimakasih padamu karena memberiku objek luarbiasa ini—"

Tangannya hampir menyentuh _itu_ tapi tak akan pernah bisa karena cengkeramanku di pergelangan tangannya tidak akan sudi membiarkannya terjadi.

"Milikku," desisku. Peringatan yang hanya dibalasnya dengan kekehan mengejek.

"Aku mungkin gila. Tapi kau jauh lebih gila, tuan Ootsutsuki."

Dia berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepala, bergerak menjauh menuju pintu ruang kerjaku. "Kutunggu kirimannya," lanjutnya dengan tangan melambai dan tak menoleh lagi. Meninggalkanku di ruangan ini bersama dengan objek yang baru diserahkannya padaku, dengan bayaran tentunya.

Aku hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter dari benda ini. Memandang siluetnya dari arah samping. Meneliti kelengkapan dan keasliannya.

Benda? Cih! Kejam sekali dengan sebutan itu. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa ukurannya yang hampir menyerupaiku, manusia. Tingginya memang hanya mencapai hidungku. Tapi benda ini punya komponen yang hampir serupa dengan semua aset yang kumiliki. Serupa tapi tak sama.

Fakta bahwa _sesuatu_ ini tidak—belum—responsif padaku membuat gemuruh kemarahan itu kembali naik ke permukaan. Keinginan untuk mengoyaknya setengah mati harus kutahan saat ini.

"Kau bahkan bernapas." Aku menggerakkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan untaian halus berupa rambut yang menutupi bahan halus objek ini.

Kau? Oke, mungkin sebutan itu lebih baik. Terdengar manusiawi dan nyata. Aku akan sedikit terhindar dari ejekan Kabuto yang mengataiku gila.

"Kita lihat sehebat apa dirimu," bisikku pelan. Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Juga dirinya, sesosok menjulang dengan tubuh ramping dan kulit sehalus sutra.

Aku tak bisa menahan seringai disertai kekehan. Aroma lavender itu bahkan sama persis. "Rindunya…"

Sungguh, aku rindu dan hampir dikatakan hilang akal karena mendambakan aroma ini kembali di indera penciumanku selama bertahun-tahun. Wewangian lavender yang menghanyutkan, menguar sepenuhnya dari sosok ini.

Tak peduli betapa kosongnya tatapan dari manik pucat itu, tak bernyawa. Tak peduli pula betapa kakunya fisik penuh keindahan miliknya. Aku tetap meraihnya, membenamkan seluruh tubuh femininnya dalam rengkuhanku. Menelusupkan wajahku ke perpotongan lehernya yang tertutup helaian rambut gelap menjuntai, berwarna keunguan.

Ah, dia lebih berisi. Lebih penuh. Tapi tetap memabukkan. Harum tubuhnya, menggetarkanku. Kulit halusnya, menghanyutkanku.

Sekian lama. Betapa rindunya. Milikku. Milikku sendiri.

.

.

 _Aku tak mau menjadi setan yang menakutimu_

 _Aku tak mau menjadi iblis yang menyesatkanmu_

 _Virus_ © **Slank**

.

 _._

Aku selalu suka _style_ ini. Hal yang paling kufavoritkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu saat pertama kali bertatapan dengannya. Seseorang yang identik dengan milikku ini.

Sweater ungu muda dengan rok manis mencapai lutut. Rambut dikepang, lengkap dengan poni yang hampir mencapai mata. Manis. Sangat manis.

Lugu, menggemaskan, nampak naif, dan juga… menggairahkan.

"Tersenyumlah."

Berikan satu komando dan dia akan menurut. Berkali lipat menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

Wajah pucat itu melengkungkan ujung bibirnya, tersenyum manis. Meski tanpa rona merah muda seperti khas dirinya. Tak masalah. Toh sebentar lagi warna kemerahanlah yang akan mendominasi di sana. Dan itu tidak akan hanya terjadi di wajah, tapi sekujur tubuhnya. Kupastikan itu.

Aku melambai, memintanya mendekat. Aku bisa saja memintanya mengangkangiku sekarang. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia seagresif itu. Milikku ini manis. Dia _pure_. Polos. Dia punya cara sendiri untuk membangkitkan gairahku tanpa harus bersikap agresif seperti para jalang di luaran sana.

Aku berdiri mendekatinya, berhadapan. Ah, berapa jam kami terpisah? Rutinitas pekerjaan kantor membuatku harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. _Milikku, rindukah kau padaku?_

Kusentuh kulit wajahnya, membelai pelan, meresapi kehalusannya. Kerinduan ini berbahaya, membuncah tak terkontrol di hatiku. Melemahkan. _Shit!_ Tapi sungguh menggelora.

Kebiasaan yang susah payah kulatih sudah membuahkan hasil. Sekarang tanpa diminta, lengan mungilnya sudah bergerak sendiri untuk melingkari leherku saat sentuhan kami bertemu. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menerima kecupan penuh rasa rinduku.

Manis dan memabukkan. Ah, siapa yang peduli kalau kata _manis_ terus terngiang di kepalaku? Berulang terus menerus meneriakkan respon atas segala hal yang ditawarkan sosok dalam pelukanku.

Aku menyentuh pinggang rampingnya. _Shit!_ Ini sudah bertahun-tahun dan fisiknya bukan lagi seperti remaja ranum. Tapi sudah menjadi sosok dewasa dengan segala pengalaman hidup yang tak seperawan gadis remaja. Namun seakan fakta itu tak berpengaruh apa pun. Dia tetap indah. Tetap menggoda.

Aku menjauhkan diri sedikit. Hanya ingin melihat rautnya, apakah sudah berubah warna?

Tak berekspresi, tentu saja. Belum. Sebentar lagi. Menu utama biasanya tak bisa ditahannya.

Aku menjilat permukaaan bibir bawahnya, membuatnya sedikit menahan napas, terengah. Mulutnya membuka diri dan aku langsung menyodorkan bibirku lagi. Mengecup, perlahan. Manis dan manis. Membuatku tak tahan dan menggantinya menjadi lumatan dan dibalasnya dengan belitan lidah yang mulai terlatih.

Aku meraih apa pun dalam rongga mulutnya dengan lidahku. Mencecap keseluruhan miliknya dengan antusias dan penuh rasa. Menghisapnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh kami tak berjeda.

Sebuah erangan dan aku menyeringai menikmati suara tertahannya. Dia tak bisa bertahan lama. Selalu lebih dulu. Meski pada kenyataannya, kejantanankulah yang lebih dulu merespon bahkan sebelum kami bersentuhan tadi.

Sepertinya aku sama terengahnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Tak tahan. Aku menekuk lutut untuk berjongkok sembari kedua tanganku bekerja menarik turun roknya. Tak menyisakan apapun karena memang aku tak pernah memintanya menggunakan penutup lain selain rok-rok manis yang kupilihkan.

Tanganku menelusur ke bagian belakang, mengelus pantat dan paha belakangnya. Aroma itu menguar. Menghentak kesadaranku. Menggelapkan pandangan. Dan semua hal menakjubkan itu berasal dari bagian basah di depanku, di pangkal pahanya.

Tak peduli bagaimana rupanya saat ini, aku menyerudukkan wajah di sana. Memfungsikan hidung dan lidahku sebaik mungkin demi kepuasanku dan juga dirinya. Demi mendengar lagi erangannya, desahannya, rintihan putus asanya.

Jambakan keras di rambutku terasa menyakitkan, memang. Tapi sepadan dengan derasnya madu manis yang diberikannya hanya untukku. Aku tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun, sembari menghisapnya layaknya bayi kehausan, aku menelusurkan tangan untuk menelusup di balik sweater ungu mudanya, mencari sumber kenikmatan lain di atas sana.

Tubuhnya jelas melemah saat ini, kedua tangannya bertopang di bahuku dan tak menolak sama sekali dengan remasan dan elusanku pada bongkahan indah di dadanya.

Dia belum boleh bersikap agresif sekarang. Nanti. Kalau kami sudah di atas ranjang maka aku akan mempersilakan sesukanya, sepuasnya. Tapi kalau diriku, tentu boleh kapan pun aku mau.

Milikku yang cantik terengah penuh kepuasan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah tak sepucat sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah memerah indah. Terlihat panas dan semakin menggairahkan.

Aku semakin tak bisa menahan diri, dengan tergesa aku bangkit dan menariknya, sedikit memaksa menuju ranjang kami. Ah, luarbiasa sekali rasanya menyebut frasa itu. _Ranjang kami._

Dalam kondisi biasa dan sadar, mungkin dia tak akan pernah mau melakukan ini. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dia dengan patuh merebahkan diri dan membuka mulut untuk menerima _milikku_ saat kusodorkan di hadapannya. Betapa bergetarnya sekujur tubuhku saat dia melahapnya rakus dan antusias.

Dia menjilat dengan lidahnya, mengitarinya dengan sedikit kaku namun tak ayal tetap berhasil membuatku semakin ereksi tak tertahankan.

Aku hampir sampai tapi tetap tak suka mengeluarkan di mulut manisnya. Bukan di sana tempat jutaan spermaku bermain. Di tempat lain yang lebih layak dan tepat, tentunya.

Aku tak membuang waktu, menarik dan mengganti tempat milikku bersemayam. Kulingkarkan kedua tungkai kakinya di pinggangku, membantu tekanan mendalam milik kami. Menyatu. Mulai bergerak. Menghentak. Mendorong dengan seduktif, memaksanya untuk kembali mengimbangi gairahku.

Dan tentu saja berhasil. Dia kembali terpancing. Mendesah. Kembali mengerang. Mencengkeram pundakku. Membenamkan jemarinya di punggung basahku dan semakin membuat hasratku menggebu untuk mempercepat gerakan.

Memutar, semakin dalam, semakin cepat. Dan dia meracau, menyuarakan lenguhan kenikmatan. Membuatku tak tahan untuk membungkam bibirnya dengan lumatan. Membelitnya kembali dengan lidahku.

Dia memelukku. Milikku yang manis dan cantik memelukku dalam keputusasaan akibat gairah yang membelitnya. Dan aku menggeram saat detik-detik puncak kenikmatan itu datang.

"Hinataaa…!" Hentakan terakhir dengan kekuatan penuh dan dalam, aku tak bisa menahan suaraku untuk memanggilnya, menyuarakan kepuasaanku karena keberadaannya. Membuatnya juga berteriak kencang meski bukan namaku yang terdengar, hanya teriakan frustasi penuh kepuasaan saat benihku merebak di dalam miliknya.

Milikku. Hinataku. Cintaku. Milikku selamanya.

.

 _._

 _So whatcha' trying to do to me ?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug, that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely , but I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Animals_ © **Maroon 5**

.

.

* * *

 **KONOHA**

"Ibu… hiks…"

Boruto memeluk Himawari dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkan adik perempuannya yang terus merengek sambil mengintip ayah mereka yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu bersama paman Shikamaru.

"Diam Himawari. Ayah sedang berusaha. Ibu akan segera pulang."

"T-tapi, tadi paman Shika b-bilang ibu hi-hilang…"

Sungguh, suara penuh kepedihan adiknya juga menusuk-nusuk jantung Boruto. Dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Umurnya terlampau belum mampu mencari penenangan seperti yang sering dilakukan ibunya kala Himawari menangis atau merengek.

Dan dia juga takut.

"Ibu tidak hilang, Hima-chan. Ibu hanya tersesat. Ayah dan paman Shika akan segera menemukannya."

" _Shit!_ Sialan! Sialaaaan!" Boruto sedikit tersentak mendengar umpatan ayahnya. Dengan cepat dia menutup telinga adiknya. Belum pernah dia melihat ayahnya semurka ini.

"Tenang, Naruto! Kau bisa membangunkan anak-anak!"

Boruto menarik sedikit tubuh Himawari ke belakang saat dilihatnya paman Shikamaru mengerling ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi dan mengintip bersama sang adik.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Dilihatnya Naruto—ayahnya—menghempaskan lembaran-lembaran kertas ke lantai. "Bantu aku, Shikamaru! Lakukan apa saja. Tolong aku menemukan Hinata. Kumohon!"

Boruto semakin menekan telapak tangannya pada telinga Himawari. Dia perlahan semakin memundurkan tubuh, mengajak adik perempuannya menjauh, kembali ke kamar mereka, dengan isakan tertahan Himawari menyelingi erangan frustasi ayah mereka dari arah ruang tamu.

Mereka berdua terdiam saat sudah sampai di samping tempat tidur mungil milik Himawari. Keduanya menatap nakas yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah bingkai foto. Seraut wajah cantik penuh senyum terpampang di sana, dengan rambut gelap keunguan dan tengah memeluk mereka berdua penuh sayang.

Himawari masih menangis. Begitu pula Boruto. Dia ikut menangis. Meski dia seorang anak lelaki yang terkenal tangguh, tapi saat matanya menangkap manik pucat wanita di foto itu, air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Cairan bening itu berjatuhan di pipinya tanpa isakan.

"Ibu, kau di mana?"

.

.

 _FIN_

* * *

Pojok2an:

Entah di mana letak nyambungnya lagu Slank dan Maroon 5 dan juga judul penpik ini. Biarlah, yang penting rikuesannya si Mell cantik udah kelar. Biar gaje tetep eksis. Ya gak? /kagaknyambung/

 _Thanks_ buat yang sudi mampir untuk nyempetin baca, terus… Boleh minta komennya dong, gaiss!? *modus* Khehehe…

 _Adios!_

[05.05.2015]


End file.
